1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drafting device.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a drafting device for the convenient containment of eraser shavings.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
During the course of drafting, the draftsperson would usually have need to use an eraser. Numerous erasers are available in the art.
When an eraser, either manual or electric type, is used, friction causes shavings to peel off the eraser and deposit on the drawing.
The shavings are numerous and inconvenient to dispose of. Usually the shavings would be brushed off the drafting board and on to the floor to be swept up during the normal cleaning of the area.
The shavings on the floor and also possibly on the draftsperson's clothes can become quite unsightly.
Numerous innovations for drafting devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.